Ratchet socket spanners are very well known tools. These type of spanners have a handle provided at one end with a ratchet mechanism. A square pin extends from the ratchet mechanism at right angles to the handle. The pin is able to receive interchangeable sockets for engaging nuts and bolts of different size. The ratchet mechanism typically includes a switch to allow the spanner to operate in a clockwise or anticlockwise direction as required. Some ratchet mechanisms also provide a central locked position allowing the spanner to operate in both the clockwise and anticlockwise directions with no ratcheting.
One problem with the conventional ratchet spanner is that at times the environment in which it is used allows only very limited movement of the handle so that the handle must be reciprocated many many times within the limitations of its movement in order to perform the task at hand. For example, the motion of the handle may be limited to say one or two “ratchet clicks”. This of course makes the job at hand very tedious.